


Cookbooks and Awkward Confessions

by Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Really just fluff, Stargazing, also yes I know that Ignis's birthday is over a month passed, but - Freeform, but awkward love confessions, guess what?, i love these two, it was his birthday, sigh, when I got the assignment and started writing, written for a gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible/pseuds/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible
Summary: Noctis and Ignis sneak out late at night for Ignis's birthday, to see the stars.  Noctis awkwardly confesses things, and Ignis realizes somethings for himself, too.





	Cookbooks and Awkward Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for erenlevijeager on Tumblr for the Ignoct White Day Gift Exchange. They requested either stargazing or one of them giving the other a gift so I went ahead and did both! 
> 
> Enjoy~! <3

Ignis was sure that he’d checked behind them at  _ least _ eight times since they’d escaped from the Citadel.  As he checked for the ninth time, he felt Noctis tug on his hand.  “C’mon, Specs! The car might wait forever, but the stars won’t.” He could practically hear the pout on Noctis’s face, the near frown pulling the corners of his mouth down.  

 

“If we get caught the car  _ won’t _ be waiting around, Noct.”  He knew that Noctis knew that if they were caught they’d likely never see the car again, let alone drive in it.  “You  _ know _ this is the easy part though, Specs, we’ve done this a million times!”  Then, Ignis was being pulled harshly into the side door of the underground car park.  “Smooth sailing from here…” Noctis mumbled, his grip on Ignis’s hand loosening. Ignis smiled and let his hand fall away from Noctis’s with a smile.

 

“Not quite, Highness.”  He wasn’t wrong--they still had to make it to the city limits and get through the border check.  It wasn’t  _ too  _ hard, Ignis supposed, but it wouldn’t be easy.  “ _ Not quite  _ **_Highness_ ** …!”  Noctis mimicked back mockingly.  “Whatever.” Ignis laughed at his antics and trailed behind him as they approached their vehicle of choice.  

 

It wasn’t government issued, but it  _ was _ black, which made them inconspicuous enough.  Too many people to count in Insomnia likely had this car; the exact make and model, too.  That made it harder for border security to realize it was them. It was a fairly cheap buy and King Regis nor Ignis’s uncle saw any issue in him having a car he could use to drive Noctis around in without drawing attention to themselves.  

 

Ignis unlocked the car doors and turned to look behind himself yet again.  He rounded to the passenger side door and opened it, gesturing to the interior with his hand.  “In you go, Noct.” Noctis sauntered toward him and leaned up to press a kiss to Ignis’s jaw. “Thanks,  _ sir _ .”  He blushed and rolled his eyes, closing the door.  

 

He walked back over to the driver side door and opened it, sliding into the seat.  He put the keys in the ignition and started the car, cringing at how loud it was. “Are you sure that we couldn’t have just stayed in your apartment this time, Noct?”  He asked nervously as he pressed the button to open the garage gate. 

 

_ The point of no return, I suppose _ .

 

Noctis scoffed at him and punched his arm lightly.  “You turn twenty in…” He checked his phone for the time.  “In two hours. No, my apartment was  _ not _ gonna cut it.”  Ignis felt Noctis stare at him as he drove, steadfastly pulling away from the Citadel.  

 

The car was silent, but only for a few minutes as they drove, approaching the border of the city ever quicker.  “Ya’know, Specs…” Noctis’s voice trailed off and Ignis quickly glanced over at him. The car went quiet again. “Yes, Noct?”  From his peripheral, he could see Noctis shrug his shoulders. “Just felt like you were  _ afraid _ to get caught with me.  Like, I dunno- I’m probably  _ way _ overreacting but-”  He laughed at himself before taking a deep breath and continuing.  “Does being with me embarrass you?” 

 

It was such a weak sounding question that Ignis almost didn’t hear it.   _ Almost _ .  “Noctis, I…”  He sighed in resignation.  Was that really how his apprehension came across?  “Noctis, no.  **_No_ ** .  If that was the case I would have ended this already; I would  _ never _ intentionally lead you on.  I care about you far too much to do that.”  

 

“That makes me feel better, I guess.”  Noctis seemed to search for what to say next, his mouth opening and closing like a gasping fish.  “Right. We’re coming up to the checkpoint really quick right? I’ll get our passes, then.” Ignis let his brow twitch downward; betraying his disappointment in the turn of conversation.  “Of course. They should still be in the glovebox, where we left them previously.” Noctis opened the compartment and pulled the small -fake- identification passes from it. “Got ‘em.”

 

Ignis nodded and stayed silent.  

 

“Almost there Iggy!”  Ignis could hear the excitement in Noctis’s voice and it made him smile.  “I think you’ll like your present. I hope, at least…” Ah, so that was what was in the bag Noct had been hiding from him.  “I’ll appreciate it in the least, no worries.” Ignis saw Noctis reach over and then a hand was resting on his thigh. He tensed and shook his head.  “Quit that, Noct.” Still the hand didn’t move from his leg. He sighed and swatted away Noctis’s hand quickly. “Not now.”

 

“Right, sorry.”  Ignis could see the checkpoint and he slowed to match the speed of the few vehicles around them.  “Perhaps later, back in your room?” He didn’t want to dash Noctis’s hopes entirely but they both knew that they’d be too tired after stargazing to do anything but sleep.  “Yeah, later.” 

 

Soon enough they were pulling to a stop in front of a guard, their hats secured on their heads and scarves covering parts of their faces.  Ignis quickly flashed the pass. The guard squinted and took pause. Then he sighed, “Go ahead, have a safe trip.”

 

Success.  

 

“We did it Iggy.  Now, to the rocks.”  Ignis nodded to him, exhaling a nervous breath.  He was worried for a moment that they wouldn’t make it through.  “Of course. How much time unt-” He was cut off by Noctis’s excited speaking.  “Fifteen minutes. You think we’ll make it in fifteen minutes?” Ignis sped up the car a bit.  “I believe so. It doesn’t take too long to get there, and the walk up is only a few minutes long.”  Noctis gave him a nod but his brows were still knit together. “I’m just worried that we won’t make it in time.  I want to be sitting there with you the second the day changes.” 

 

“Well, Noct, it’s sweet that you worry, but we’ll be fine.  You’ve been worrying quite a bit tonight, though. Something else nagging at you?”  Noctis tensed up and he shrugged. “No, not really. Guess it’s just that I’ve been thinking about us a lot.  Maybe too much? I don’t know. Dad’s been pressuring me to ‘find someone’ and I don’t want to just tell him that I’m seeing you it’s...it’s stupid.”  Ignis looked over to him and they locked eyes for a short moment. “Don’t worry about that. We can address that on a day that isn’t my birthday, alright?”  “Okay. I know it’s dumb but-” It was his turn to cut Noctis off.

 

“No it isn’t.”  

 

That was were they left it.

 

They were quiet until they could see the turn they needed to take.  “I told you we’d make it in time.” Noctis scoffed. “Hurry still, please.  Five minutes is cutting it close…!” He sounded whiny and impatient and if it had been any other time, Ignis would have slowed down.  He turned the corner and parked the car. “Let’s go!” Ignis watched Noctis practically shoot out of the car, slinging the small bag over his shoulder and running around the car to grab Ignis’s arm.  

 

“Someone’s excited.”  He rolled his eyes when his boyfriend pulled him up the hill as fast as he could.  “It’s your twentieth birthday, I’m not sure if anyone told you.” Ignis breathed out a laugh and shook his head.  “You’ve reminded me once or twice.” 

 

Noctis looked baffled.  “Then how can you  _ not _ be excited!?  Seriously, what’s not to be excited about?”  Ignis shrugged, before tripping a bit. “Please slow down- it isn’t safe to be going this fast in the dark.”  

 

“Right, ‘not safe’.  It’s fine, see?” He pulled them up past the final crest and to the rock.  Their rock. “We made it.” Ignis shuddered theatrically. “Just barely.” Noctis let go of him and slapped his shoulder.  “Whatever.” He jogged up the hill and waved down to Ignis. “C’mon up, it’s beautiful!” Ignis climbed after him and took a seat.  “Beautiful indeed.” There was shuffling beside him and he watched as Noctis pulled his gift from the bag. “No card this year, sorry.”  

 

Ignis just shook his head and grabbed the gift.  “No card needed. Whatever heartfelt message you would have written can be just as easily spoken to me.”  Noctis blushed and laughed. “Uh huh, right.” It was quiet, but only for a moment. Then, suddenly, Noctis pounced and Ignis was pinned to the ground.  

 

“Happy birthday, Ignis!”  He had a smile on his face that Ignis hadn’t seen before.  Noctis leaned down to kiss him chastely then abruptly dragged himself off, and pulled Ignis back up to sit.  “Okay, open your present.” He waited in child-like anticipation and the smile stayed on his face. Ignis leaned forward and kissed him again.  “Alright.” He slowly tore the paper away from the present and felt the corners of his lips tug upwards into a smile. 

 

“A cookbook?”  He felt giddy. He didn’t particularly like cooking, but he only ever did it with Noctis and that meant cooking was just another opportunity to be with him.  “Cooking means more time together, right? This just gives you even more excuses.” Ignis gave him a dazed but happy look. “Just what I was thinking.” He thumbed through the book and checked its contents.  Breakfasts, lunches, dinners, desserts, drinks...it had everything. “Thank you, Noct. You put ...far more thought into this than I thought you would.” 

 

“I try.”  A short pause.  “Sometimes.” They both laughed and looked up at the stars blanketing the night sky.  “We’ve been together for awhile you know? Two years, almost. And I think that I have something else I gotta say, Iggy.”  Ignis looks away from the stars and down at Noctis. “Hmm?” He’d lost himself in Noctis’s blue eyes and that new smile of his.  He came closer and leaned against Ignis’s shoulder. He let his head rest against Noctis’s and looked up to the stars, waiting for him to continue.  

 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a long time; how to tell you...and I wasn’t sure that I did at first but I guess I realized when I saw that cookbook and thought of you and how much time I could spend with you if I got it for you, and how happy you would be if I got it for you, and-”

 

“I love you too, Noct.”  

 

They pulled away from each other to simply lean back in to kiss again.  When the kiss ended they looked up to the sky. Noctis leaned in and kissed Ignis’s jaw before giggling to himself for a moment.  “This is gonna sound corny and stupid, so bare with me here: I said earlier that the stars were beautiful, but I’ve decided that I’d rather let all of the stars in all of the galaxies burn out before I lose you.”  

 

Ignis knew that he wasn’t lying.  “I’d do the same for you. I won’t let anything take you away.”  

 

He wasn’t lying, either.

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hello to me on tumblr! 
> 
> [chocobro-fancy](https://chocobro-fancy.tumblr.com/)  
> <3


End file.
